


More Than Friends

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: George and you have always been on the precipice of something more than friends, but will this camping trip finally push the pair of you to cross that line and risk the close friendship you share?
Relationships: George Weasley & Reader, George Weasley/Reader, george weasley x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	More Than Friends

The four of you had all been planning this little trip for months, creating cover stories, getting hold of supplies, plotting in the early hours in hushed voices and finally you were here. The wood had given way to a small clearing beside a stream and you were taken with how beautiful it was. Lee stood proudly, arms open wide with a grin threatening to split his face. “What did I tell you? I said I knew the perfect place.”

“Yeah, okay. Well done on the choice of venue Jordan.” You smirked, dropping your backpack onto the ground and wandering over to the water. 

“Best set up camp before it starts to get dark.” George suggested, looking around and mentally figuring out the best place to build the fire.

“Let’s get the boring stuff out of the way and then we can crack open the fire whiskey.” Fred took charge of the situation, opening his backpack and pulling out a hammock.

“We stacking? If we put them over here, then we shouldn’t get the wind.” Lee suggested as he opened his own pack, his smile dropping. Tipping everything out of his bag with a clatter he frantically searched for something he knew in his heart was probably still rolled up beneath his bed. “Erm, guys?” He looked up a little sheepishly, all three of you standing there holding your own hammocks, ready to begin securing them. 

“Seriously?” You rolled your eyes, trying to hide your amusement. “Okay, so we’ve got three hammocks and there’s four of us. Someone’s gonna have to share.”

“Fred and George can share, they’re used to it.”

“Hang on, why should I have to share? You’re the one who forgot your hammock. Why can’t you share with George?”

“I’m not sharing with Lee, he snores! I’m not having that in my ear all night and I am definitely not having his stinky feet in my face either.”

“Well, I’m not sharing so either you two share or someone’s on the floor.” Fred insisted, folding his arms over his chest. It appeared this argument would rage on for quite some time if someone didn’t give in.

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake.” You huffed, tossing your hammock over at Lee. “Here, you take mine and I’ll share with…”

“I’ll share with you.” Fred offered far too quickly, causing you to raise a suspicious eyebrow and George’s heart to drop. Knowing you would be sleeping all snuggled up with his brother was an agony he wasn’t sure he could take. He was about to offer to share with Lee after all when you spoke again.

“You just said you weren’t sharing, and I agree about Lee’s snoring so it looks like it’s you and me, Georgie. That okay?” You turned to look at your friend, eyes wide and hopeful. How could he ever say no to you?

“Y-yeah. Yeah, we can share.” He nodded, his brain now going into meltdown as he realised what that would mean. 

“Good. Now, I trust you boys can cope with putting those up. I’m gonna go get some wood to start a fire. Lee, grab some large stones from the river and we can make a fire pit.” George stood there a little dumbfounded as he watched you go into the forest. Had that really just happened? Was he going to be spending the entire night pressed up to you in a hammock? Would you rather be the little spoon or the big spoon? What if he snored? What if he farted in his sleep? What if he was gross and disgusting and you never looked at him the same way ever again. 

“Are you helping put these up or do I have to do everything?” Called Fred, tossing a rope at his brother, hitting him hard in the chest. The action brought George back to the present, a place where he could focus on tasks to distract him and, hopefully, tone down the anxiety that evening would bring. 

It was a curse, being in love with your best friend. There were moments, little things that made him think maybe, maybe he should be brave and take a leap of faith. Like the way you would lean your head on his shoulder, the brush of your fingers against his, the way that you would hold his hand when the two of you were alone. All his emotions felt like explosions when he was around you. He felt things so much more deeply, each moment of joy, each moment of despair. Everything you did was stored away in his brain and analysed until he was certain it was a sign you didn’t see him as anything more than a friend. The way your eyes crinkled when you laughed at one of Fred’s jokes, the way your hand lingered on Lee’s shoulder as you playfully shoved him, just proved that any physical affection you sent his way was platonic. That didn’t stop the fireworks that went off in his chest every time your hand found his. 

He wasn’t much better when you weren’t around. George Weasley was a wreck, and he had no idea what to do about it. For the past year he had gone from being so certain of things to questioning everything. You were such an important part of his life and he didn’t want to lose you. 

Sitting beside you by the fire, the conversation had been flowing between the four of you almost as smoothly as the firewhiskey. George wondered just how you’d become ‘one of the lads’. He was fairly certain Fred and Lee didn’t see you as a ‘girl’, not like he did, but he couldn’t remember a time he hadn’t felt this way. You shivered and the alcohol running round his system pushed him to be more like his brother, to be bold. “I can warm you up.” George offered, pulling you into his lap and now sheltering you from the wind. 

“What would I do without you?” It was a phrase you had said to him many times and every inch of him wanted to scream, to tell you that you would never have to be without him, that he would always be there for you, that he wanted to always be the one to protect you and keep you warm and safe and happy. Instead, he just chuckled and took another swig of the firewhiskey, trying to drown out that little voice in the back of his mind that told him he would never be good enough for you.

The firelight was growing dim, and the four of you were pretty drunk, the alcohol keeping you warm as the flames turned into little more than embers. Someone suggested it was time for bed, though none of you were quite sure who. Getting unsteadily to your feet, you had turned and offered your hands to George, who had taken them and ended up pulling you back down instead of managing to stand up himself. This had caused Lee to laugh so hard he fell off the log he had been sitting on, and it was a good twenty minutes before any of you could even attempt to get up again.

Eventually, you had all meandered over to the hammocks. On the third attempt, Fred had collapsed into his, the sides coming up like a cocoon, enveloping him and leaving him swaying gently. You sat down on George’s hammock, patting the space next to you. 

“I figured, if we sit down first then it’ll be easier for us to lay down.” You slurred a little, grinning at him in the gloom.

“Nope. You lay down first, then I’ll get in and we won’t fall out with all the moving and the stuff.” George insisted, wrapping his arms around himself as he felt a light chill. It didn’t take long for you to get comfortable and you peeked out of the hammock to check your friend hadn’t fallen asleep standing up. 

“Come on!” You pulled the side down a little to help him sit on the material, giggling as the hammock swayed. Pulling himself in beside you, gravity took over and you ended up practically on top of him. “You’re my new pillow.” You giggled sleepily, your head resting on his chest and he was so certain you could hear his heart racing. His fingers found their way into your hair, his eyes closing and a contented smile resting on his lips as he felt your fingertips trailing some pattern over his sweater. Pulling the blanket up over the pair of you, he silently sent a ‘thank you’ to Lee for being his usual self and gifting him this opportunity to spend the entire night with you in his arms. 

As your breathing evened out, he held you a little tighter. That little voice in the back of his mind breaking through the haze of alcohol to ask him if this was worth it. Would knowing how you felt pressed against him, knowing how you fit so perfectly, make not holding you easier? To George, you were a goddess, and he was just a boy. He was your best friend, a side kick, a supporting character. He wasn’t the handsome prince, the one to sweep you off your feet. That thought hurt his heart. He would have this one night, this one memory to hold onto, but he was an idiot to hope for more.

George wasn’t sure when he had started crying, the soft stuttering of his breathing rousing you from the edge of sleep, causing you to shift so you could look up at him curiously. The hammock swung precariously for a moment, threatening to dump the both of you onto the floor before settling once more as you stilled. Reaching up, you brushed the warm tears from his cheek. His eyes closed as he leaned into your touch, trying to commit every sensation to memory. “Why so sad, darling?” you hummed softly, and he could feel your warm breath against his cheek, could sense how close your face was to his. 

“I just…” he fought to come up with an acceptable excuse, but he made the mistake of opening his eyes. Immediately they met yours, and he knew he was done for. Your thumb traced over his lips and he let out a stuttering breath. Maybe it was the firewhiskey, maybe it was the cover of darkness, maybe it was the way you were looking at him, whatever it was, George felt a sudden surge of bravery. It was now or never. If you rejected him it could be put down to the alcohol. Leaning up, his lips found yours in a soft, tentative kiss. As he pulled back, he could see in the dim light that your eyes were now closed, and he wondered what was going through your mind. He didn’t have to wonder long, your hands cupped his face as your lips captured his, this time in a bolder, more passionate exchange. A gentle moan escaped his lips and suddenly the hammock shook violently. 

“If you two are going to be shagging then can you fuck off somewhere else to do it? Some of us are trying to get to sleep before Lee starts snoring.” The amusement in Fred’s voice was clear but it didn’t make George feel any less mortified by his brother, the heat rising up the back of his neck and over his cheeks. 

“What can I say, Freddie. If the hammocks a rockin’ don’t come a knockin’.” You giggled, snuggling back into George, wrapping your arm around his waist, and he chuckled. 

“Fuck, I love you.” He sighed, holding you tighter and placing a kiss to the top of your head.

“And so you should.” You hummed into his chest. There was a pause as the noises of the forest broke up the silence and George believed he couldn’t be happier than he was in this moment, but he was about to be proved wrong. “I am so in love with you George Weasley. Always have been.” Your words caused his lips to pull into a goofy grin.

“Right, he loves you, you love him, you two are finally together, brilliant. CAN WE SLEEP NOW?” Lee wailed, causing the rest of you to burst into a fit of laughter. Taking your hand in his, George interlaced your fingers and nuzzled the top of your hair. This trip was definitely worth the yelling he was going to get off his mother when she found out where they been all night. He could face all the howlers just so long as he had you in his arms.


End file.
